finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy gameplay changes
The following is a list of gameplay changes between the original Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. New Features *Ten new characters - Kain, Gilgamesh, Tifa, Laguna, Yuna, Prishe, Vaan, Lightning, and Feral Chaos are playable, with Aerith available as an Assist by purchasing the Prologus DLC. *New Assist feature. *Duel Colosseum is replaced with a new "Labyrinth" mode. *Story mode reworked. It now features an overworld (layout based on Final Fantasy) that interconnects the dungeons ("boards") from the first Dissidia and contains chests and skills. Kupo Points (KP) replace Destiny Points (DP) from the first game and are used to buy weapons, summons etc. which can be bought in the Shop from Moogle shops on the overworld. *Character levels may be set freely (from 1 to current level). Many Gateways feature "bonus lines" with KP penalties for characters above the line. *Moving on a board is now possible without any cost. *New "Party" battles, in which up to 5 characters for each side will face each other. *Characters may now overcome the HP limit of 9999. *New Chain skills, which are used to maximize earned KP in dungeons by engaging more pieces in a row. *New Ground Dash abilities allow characters to dash on the ground without being able to dash in the air, but allowing ground attacks to be used quicker after a dash. *New Omni Air Dash+ ability allows characters to turn and change direction whilst dashing. *New precision blocking ability allows characters to block attacks by properly timing their block as soon as the opponents attack is about to connect that would normally crush or guard stagger (blocking a guard crush attack would cause the blocker to stagger also). *New precision dodging ability increases the duration of invincibility of your character and can be stacked with Evasion time boost. It can be done by dodging the exact moment the opponent attacks. *New Wall Jump ability gives you extra height in your jumps if you perform a quick move against a wall and then Jump. *New EX Revenge feature, that allows you to use your full EX gauge to dramatically slow down time for your opponent if you're under attack, during this time all attack cooldowns are reduced allowing players to combo until time runs out or striking with an HP attack. *Original Quest mode has been added, allowing players to create their own custom quests. *A new Original Rules option has been added, allowing the player to customize their gameplay experience. *New equipment types added: Guns, poles, large shields, headbands, and chestpieces. Changes from Dissidia General Gameplay *Stage Bravery is lower. *Gil earned is lower. *Chase Sequences are faster and characters absorb EX force when starting or continuing Chase. *Wall Rush damage is reduced from 50% to 25% of the base damage. *Many moves do different damage and/or have their properties altered. *CP and AP costs altered for most moves. *Slight slowdown and graphical distortion in animation when certain attacks connect. *EX Bursts do less damage. *EX Force and EX Cores fill the EX Gauge less. *EX Mode won't end while a character is executing an attack. *EX Burst background color changes depends on a character's alignment - blue if they are a Warrior of Cosmos, orange if they are a Warrior of Chaos. *Attacks spawn less EX Force. *"Bravery Break" notification added. *Lock-on indicator changes color depending on the target - it is blue for opponents, green for EX Cores, and red for Assists. *Booster multiplier number displayed in red instead of blue. *Equipment pieces have effects altered. *Equipment level requirements are now arranged in five tiers: 1, 30, 60, 90, and 100. *New introductory, victory and defeat quotes. *Base Critical hit multiplier is now x2. However, this may rise higher depending on the opponent's current bravery amount. It can rise as high as x8. *Attacks now inflict critical hits when successfully crushing an opponent's guard. *Dodging no longer replenishes jumps, and also removes remaining jumps if performed. *100% critical rate if attacking right after opponent performs a mistimed block. *Omni Air Dash is slower. It is now the same speed as Free Air Dash, and costs the same CP to equip. *Command mode renamed RPG Mode. When playing in RPG mode, the player presses the buttons instead of using a cursor. Warrior of Light *Aerial version of Dayflash. *New HP attack, Ultimate Shield. *Dayflash no longer has Wall Rush, but initiates Chase. *Rising Buckler and Shield Strike no longer initiate Chase. *Shield of Light can angle up or down. *Shining Wave tracks vertically. *Radiant Sword crushes guards. *Oversoul EX Burst no longer ends with the player pressing the left directional button every time. *The Warrior of Light may now equip Daggers, Katanas, Great Shields, and Chestpieces. Garland *New Bravery attack, Thundaga. *New HP attack, Flare. *Round Edge executes faster, can move faster while attacking. Twin-swords follow-up no longer has Wall Rush but begins Chase. *Bardiche executes faster, but has slightly weaker homing. *Earthquake knocks opponent farther back. *Blaze travels faster and has better homing. *Highbringer's rising slash provides less elevation. *Garland may now equip Great Shields. Firion *New HP attack, Lord of Arms. *Straightarrow fires faster and now guard crushes. *Fire, Thunder and Blizzard attacks are renamed "Magic Arts: Flame", "Magic Arts: Bolt" and "Magic Arts: Frost" and can be chained three times in succession. Fire spell tracks better, ice spell initiates Chase, and thunder spell Wall Rushes downward. *Aerial version of Swordslash knocks the opponent down, causing Wall Rush, and no longer initiates Chase. *Rope Knife, Lance Combo and Reel Axe can change the second part of the attack: **Tilting the analogue stick towards the opponent performs a sword-slash followed by a flame arrow shot, which initiates Chase. **Leaving the analogue stick neutral performs a punch forwards, which initiates Wall Rush. **Tilting the analogue stick away from the opponent performs a lance twirl, which can be performed without combo-ing, and has a slight absorb effect. *Rope Knife has longer range and fires into the air, but no longer guard crushes or turns to track opponent. *Firion may now equip Guns and Chestpieces. The Emperor *New HP attack, Dreary Cell. *Aerial Flare has downwards Wall Rush. *Ground version of Light Crest lays crest horizontally on the ground and fires projectiles upwards. *Midair version of Light Crest turns to face opponent and no longer goes out in front of the Emperor. *Fully charged Dynamite guard crushes. Absorb effect increased. *Landmine and Mine have greatly reduced lag and increased absorption. *Thunder Crest no longer vanishes if the Emperor is hit after casting. *Starfall has Magic Block during the cast. *New animation to Chase HP attack. *The Emperor can no longer equip Swords, but can equip Daggers, Poles, and Headbands. Onion Knight *Two new Bravery attacks, Strength Booster and Magic Booster. *Blizzard has greater range and goes into the air on a greater angle. *Blizzaga no longer has Wall Rush but begins Chase. *Multi Hit executes faster, has longer range and less end lag. *Turbo Hit executes faster, tracks better horizontally, and has less end lag. It no longer begins Chase but has Wall Rush, and has a different animation. *Blade Torrent executes faster, has longer range and tracks into the air better. *Can move faster while using Comet. Tracking and number of hits are slightly reduced. *Wind Shear has greater absorption and larger radius of effect. Can move faster while using it. *Firaga executes faster and has better tracking. *The Onion Knight may now equip Robes, Shields, and Chestpieces. Cloud of Darkness *Two new Bravery attacks, Tentacle of Spite and Tentacle of Scorn. *Fusillade Particle Beam now crushes guards. Can move while using Fusillade Particle Beam. *Can move while using Long-Range Particle Beam. *Wide-Angle Particle Beam executes faster and travels farther and faster. *0-form Particle Beam has slightly reduced range and heavily reduced tracking. *EX Mode bonus cool down time heavily increased. *The Cloud of Darkness may now equip Throwing Weapons and Poles. Cecil *Two new HP attacks, Shadowbringer and Luminous Shard, only one of which can be equipped at a time. *Shadow Lance guard crushes at close range. *Nightfall and Dark Step stagger on impact, but not when Cecil is falling. *Searchlight has less cooldown after use. If Cecil uses Searchlight a second time while the first Searchlight is still active, both Searchlights are canceled out. *Cecil may now equip Katanas, Spears, and Large Shields. Golbez *Aerial version of Assault System. *New HP attack, Sector Ray. *When using Gravity System and Float System, CPU nodes no longer spawn if hand fling is blocked. *The second orb fired by Gravity Force staggers opponent, first orb guard crushes. *Cosmic Ray and Nightglow have different sound effects. *Cosmic Ray knocks opponent back further. Also, the execution is faster. *Nightglow absorbs the opponent greater range. *New sound and animation effects to Chase HP attack. *Golbez may now equip Great Shields. Bartz *Has Hellfire, Ragnarok Blade, Dark Flame and Luminous Shard as HP attacks. Four original HP attacks are absent. *Storm Shot and Ascendant Lance are absent. *Two new Bravery attacks, Rush Impact, combining Kain's Lance Barrage and Lightning's Smite, and Blade Crash, combining Lightning's Launch and Vaan's Katana. *Holy is faster but has weaker tracking. *Two of his old Bravery attacks incorporate attack patterns from the new characters and are renamed to reflect this: **Slidehazzard is renamed Slide Shooter, combining Tidus's Full Slide with Kain's Celestial Shooter. Knocks opponent up instead of down but retains Wall Rush. **Climbarrel is renamed Hazard Raid, combining Cloud's Climhazzard with Tifa's Beat Rush. Still knocks opponent back and begins Chase. *EX Burst is renamed from "Spellblade-Dual Wield-Rapid Fire" to "Master Mime". *Support abilities attached to attacks are different. Exdeath *New HP attack, Maelstrom. *Low Block renamed to Shell Guard. Blocks magical attacks only. *Mid Block renamed to Protect Guard. Blocks physical attacks only. *High Block renamed to Turn Guard and blocks less. Exdeath turns to face opponent while using Turn Guard. *Counters after a successful block are significantly faster. *HP Counter attacks are faster and have greater distance. *Can combo Reverse Polarity into a counterattack if he damages opponent. *Black Hole has increased absorption. *Sword Dance staggers opponent on block. Does not track opponent before attacking. *Can cancel HP attacks into block attacks. *Grand Cross has absorption and tracks opponent. *Delta Attack has reduced range and does not thrust forward towards opponent. *EX Burst is renamed from "The laws of the universe mean nothing!" to "Power of the Void". *Exdeath may now equip Swords, Greatswords, and Great Shields. Terra *New Bravery to HP attack, Firaga. Chains from Fire. *Fire has increased speed and tracking, executes faster and now explodes even if it doesn't connect with the enemy. *Meltdown charges slower but has significantly better tracking when fully charged. *Thundara executes faster, has better tracking and begins Chase. *Blizzara has greatly reduced range and tracking. *Holy has increased speed, range and tracking *Holy Combo has reduced range and tracking, but has increased speed. The orbs disappear while dodging. *Graviga has increased size and absorption, can fall on a diagonal to reach opponent. *Meteor's fireballs hit over a less focused area *Flood has reduced range and tracking. *Blizzard Combo has lost both horizontal and vertical reach and tracking. *Wall Rush effect of Ultima sends opponents to the ground. *Flare (chained from Holy Combo) now guard staggers and has improved tracking. *Terra may now equip Instruments and Headbands. Kefka *Waggle-Wobbly Firaga and Extra-Crispy Firaga uses standard "Fire" graphics. Has homing reduced. *Lickity-Split Thundaga can travel on a vertical angle. *Can move while using Forsaken Null. In EX Mode Forsaken Null fires one orb up and one orb down at the same time. Has homing reduced. *Trine moves faster but remains on the field for less time. *Twisty-Turny Blizzaga moves faster and tracks better. Has increased vertical range. *Havoc Wing now thrusts forward slightly after the wings extend. *Hyperdrive can no longer be infinitely charged. *Scatter-Spray Blizzaga staggers the opponent if blocked. Shards spread out more and are less accurate. In EX Mode, the shards spread into two parts then before converging on to the opponent. *Kefka may now equip Poles and Headbands. Cloud *Aerial version of Double Cut. *Aerial version of Meteorain. *Cross-Slash has improved tracking and range. *Ground version of Meteorain has improved tracking. *Ground version Double Cut has increased range but cannot be dodge canceled. *Climhazzard has improved range and tracking, but cannot be dodge canceled. *Sonic Break absorbs, executes faster, and has better tracking. Has new animation and sound effects. *Slashing Blow executes faster and has better tracking. *Blade Beam has improved range. *Fire and Fira stun opponent longer. *Firaga staggers if blocked. *Aerial Fang executes faster and has Wall Rush but no longer initiates Chase and reduced range. *Rising Fang has improved range. *Omnislash Ver. 5 guard crushes. *Braver has reduced range. *Cloud may now equip Spears, Katanas, Great Shields, and Chestpieces. Sephiroth *New Bravery attack, Transience. *Shadow Flare lasts longer and stuns opponent longer. *Sudden Cruelty has a shorter combo input time, and the initial hit stuns the opponent for less time. *Scintilla's guard effect lasts longer. Attack connects quicker after guard but has reduced range. *Sephiroth can no longer equip Spears, but may now equip Greatswords and Chestpieces. Squall *New Bravery attack, Fire Barret. *Last hit of Fusillade has longer range and guard crushes. *Rough Divide (ground) now tracks upwards, but has greatly reduced range. *Fated Circle and Aerial Circle have improved absorption effect. *Blasting Zone turns to track opponent during start-up. *Solid Barrel has reduced range. *Thunder Barret has greatly reduced cooldown. *Mystic Flurry now fires at a downward and upward angle and the lightning strikes travel downward faster and track enemies. *Heel Crush can no longer be dodge cancelled out. *Solid Barrel in EX mode no longer pierces guards. *Squall can no longer equip Throwing Weapons, but may now equip Daggers, Katanas, Guns, Great Shields, and Chestpieces. Ultimecia *New Bravery attack, Knight's Lance. *New HP attack, Hell's Judgment. *Uncharged Knight's Blade has increased rate of fire. *Charged Knight's Blade does more hits and executes faster. Movement speed and tracking are improved. *Uncharged Knight's Arrow has improved tracking but reduced range. *Charged Knight's Arrow fires one arrow at a time (fires four bolts total), and has increased speed. *Both versions of Knight's Arrow stun opponent longer. *Shockwave Pulsar sticks to floors and ceilings or stops in midair when fired before exploding. Has absorption once fired. *Ultimecia can move while using Apocalypse. *Ultimecia may now equip Throwing Weapons. Zidane *New Bravery attack, Booster 8. *Lost Swift Attack (ground). *Rumble rush will no longer continue forward if you reached the edge of a cliff. *Dagger movement has different graphics. *Free Energy has reduced range, and can now be blocked. *Tidal Flame is slower, has longer duration, bounces off walls, and now crushes guards. *Vortex and Storm Impulse push foes further back. *Shift Break animation is slightly changed, HP attack of Shift Break comes out faster. *Meo Twister no longer generates EX Force. Meo Twister branches are renamed A, B and C. *Solution 9 has better tracking, but also deals less damage. *Zidane's jumps are restored while dodging only in EX mode now. *Scoop Art executes faster. *Zidane may now equip Swords, Poles, Headbands, and Chestpieces. Kuja *New HP attack, Force Symphony. *Can move while using Seraphic Star. Seraphic Star has improved absorption, is able to bounce off obstacles, and tracks after being thrown. *Can move after the HP hit of Flare Star. Flare Star has increased tracking. *Kuja may now equip Poles, Headbands, and Chestpieces. Tidus *Aerial version of Cut & Run. *Lost Wither Shot (ground). *Dart & Weave has greater range. *Slice & Dice has new animation. *Energy Rain has increased range and height. *Hop Step has slightly greater range and tracking *Sonic Buster strikes seven times when close to opponent *Stick & Move dodge only dodges to the side. *Tidus may now equip Daggers, Throwing Weapons, Headbands, and Chestpieces. Jecht *New HP attack, Jecht Beam. Bravery combos can chain into Jecht Beam. The combo that leads to Jecht Beam is the same combo that leads to Jecht Blade. *Attacks charge faster. *Jecht Rush and Jecht Stream have improved range when charged. *Ultimate Jecht Shot Wall rushes down instead of away. *Jecht may now equip Throwing Weapons, Headbands, and Chestpieces. Shantotto *A Couple Attacks executes faster and can combo without hitting. It no longer executes Chase but causes Wall Rush. *Retribution has different area of effect, tracks better and staggers opponent if blocked. *Stun can combo into other attacks, including HP attacks, and has greater range. *Bind tracks longer before trapping opponent. *Bio does increased damage, but lasts for less time. Can now be reflected. *All HP attacks execute faster and have decreased lag. Stagger opponent if blocked, regardless of level, and can chain if blocked. *HP attacks level up to improved forms at lower amounts of Bravery. Level two is achieved at 2000 Bravery, and level four at 4000. *Spirit Magic Ice has better tracking and does more Bravery damage. *Spirit Magic Wind has stronger absorption. *Spirit Magic Water has stronger absorption but lower range. *Spirit Magic Fire has a number of flames that will chase the opponent and better tracking. *Spirit Magic Thunder no longer has Wall Rush and knocks opponent upwards instead. *Spirit Magic Earth has less range. *EX Mode ability Manafont has had effects changed - after dealing HP damage, Shantotto's Bravery drops to 0 and remains there for approximately two seconds before instantly recovering to her base Bravery. *Shantotto may now equip Poles. Gabranth *New EX Mode Bravery attack, Gaia Breach. *Circle of Judgment hits multiple times. *Attacks in normal mode can be canceled into EX Charge. *Ground EX Charge charges EX Gauge significantly faster. *Most attacks execute faster. *Vortex of Judgment and Relentless Lunge guard stagger. *Guilt is renamed "Execution". The move no longer creates explosion if initial charge attack misses. *Hatred has increased absorption and range. *New EX Mode ability, "Jamming". Does not grant opponent Stage Bravery if Gabranth is stricken with EX Break. Gabranth's EX Mode is still canceled. *Sentence does more BRV damage. *Dual Rend, Aero, Enrage, and Vortex of Judgment do less damage. *Innocence (midair) has less range. *Gabranth may now equip Axes, Guns, and Great Shields. Chaos *Should Chaos defeat the player during the second or third phase, the player can retry from the start of that phase, rather than from the start of the battle. *Diving kick attack crushes guards on impact. *Chaos no longer speaks or grunts during Utter Chaos and Brink of Delusion. Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy